Captive Hearts
by angelsinstead
Summary: Tea DelGado is abducted by Victor Lord II and taken to his castle where he intends to have his way with her.   AU.
1. The Abduction

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU.

*~*Captive Hearts : Chapter One*~*

It began long ago on a dark starry night. Victor Lord II rode his magnificient stallion upon a worn cobblestone path through the forest. His destination was DelGado castle which belonged to Tomas Delgado. For many days now, Victor had longed for Tomas's younger sister. She was beautiful and intelligent and everything Victor had ever wanted in a woman. Victor had met her at a ball one month ago at the DelGago castle. He knew when he had first gazed upon her that she was the woman he had been searching for all of his life. He immediately approached her brother for permission to dance with her.

Grudgingly, Tomas had agreed, for he did not trust Victor and he was VERY protective of his younger sister. Tomas said, "You may have one dance with my sister. But I am warning you, do not hold her too closely, or I'll-."

Victor did not stay to hear the rest of the threat. He approached the woman of his dreams across the crowded room and asked, "Do you wish to dance?"

Tea looked up into his deep blue eyes with her tawny brown ones. Her long dark hair cascaded down her slender back. Her gown was made of soft ivory silk and adorned with delicate rose lace.

"Yes, I would," she replied softly.

He led her toward the immense dance floor and brought her into the circle of his strong embrace. Suddenly all the elegant dancers seemed to have faded into the background.

"My name is Victor," he said in a whisper. "I live in a nearby castle."

"I am Tea. My brother is Tomas DelGado,' she responded as her soft hands brushed against the dark-blond hair at his nape.

Their eyes clung together, and Victor was compelled to kiss her soft, sweet mouth. Ever so softly, his lips brushed against hers. Tea closed her dark eyes in willingness, lost in the rush of emotion that suddenly overwhelmed her.

Abruptly they were torn apart when her brother pulled Victor from Tea's embrace forcefully. "How dare you take such liberties with my sister?" Tomas confronted Victor. Tomas then forced Victor to leave the ball and threatened him with death if he should ever see Tea again. Victor had been escorted from the ball by Tomas's knights.

For weeks now, Victor had longed for and dreamed of Tea. He remembered that short, sweet second when their lips had met and how tightly she had clung to him. That is when he formed his plan to kidnap her.

He stole into DelGado castle and found her bedchamber. She lay sleeping upon a light yellow canopy bed upon her stomach. She wore only a sheer, see-through nightie of filmy white material which came only to her creamy upper thighs.

Victor's eyes widened at the sight before him, causing his cock to stir from wanting her. A slight breeze came through the open window, making her nightie move up to uncover her bare bottom.

He feasted his eyes upon her tanned buttocks, amazed at the fact that she wore no panties. He longed to caress her silky flesh. He then bent to lift her into his arms, turning her over to gaze into her lovely face. He was awed at her exquistite beauty. Her dark eyelashes curled against her face as her long dark hair tumbled over his arm in a soft caress. He gazed at her as he pulled her tightly against his broad chest, but not too tightly so not to awaken her. He was fortunate that she slept so deeply.

She lay against the muscular expanse of his chest for he wore no other clothing except a pair of black trousers made of leather. At that moment, the crotch of those trousers was tightly stretched. "Ohhh Tea," Victor moaned softly as he looked down upon her serene face while carrying her down the stone staircase of the castle and outside to his waiting stallion. She still had not awakened from her peaceful slumber.

He mounted the stallion and road away , holding her in his arms all the way to his castle. When they arrived, Tea was yet asleep, and Victor thought of all the pleasurable things he could do to awaken her.

Victor's stallion rode through the gates of the majestic Lord Castle, taking it's passengers to the front door of the immense structure. Victor carried Tea inside and up each steep step which lead to the room at the top of the tower.

He alit several white candles within their golden sconces upon the walls after placing Tea upon the huge white canopy bed. See-through white lace curtains draped the large bed as a fire slowly crackled within the nearby fireplace to give the room it's warmth.

The walls of the tower had been constructed with immense stone bricks and the moonstone floor was covered in a feather-soft white fur rug. Two small windows were closed with white tiny shutters on either side of the room.

Tea's hair lay like shimmering dark curtain across Victor's white silken pillows trimmed in delicate light-blue lace. Her lithe body lay sprawled upon hisvelvet ivory coverlet.

Victor strode to the side of the bed, pulling the filmy curtains aside to gaze at Tea. He watched her chest rise and fall as she dozed, her breasts straining against the thin material of her nightie. Her loveliness took his breath away.

He bent to unlace the ties that held the bodice of her nightie together. He then carefully parted the material to expose her lovely, honey-colored breasts. They were medium in size and possessed dusky-rose peaks and tiny nipples. At that moment, the nipples were unaroused, but Victor imagined the many ways he could make them come alive. As he gazed at her loveliness, he felt another wild stirring in his groin. He knew she was innocent and he longed to make her his.

Ever so slowly, Victor slid Tea's nightie over her hips and then down to her knees. He carefully pulled it off her body and then discarded it onto the floor. She now lay totally nude before him, her body of rare beauty and perfection. Victor's eyes moved slowly over every curve, devouring her nakedness with his eyes.

He drew her legs slightly apart, allowing himself his first glimpse of her feminine center. She looked so sweet, pink, and untouched. He lay a large hand over the dark curls between her thighs, and then sensuously ran his thumb over her tiny clitorus. Tea suppressed a startled moan and smiled in her sleep. As Victor's determined fingers found their way to her slit below, she quivered at his scalding touch.

Searchingly, Victor dared to penetrate her slick interior with one long, thick finger. Tea had never before experienced such an intrusion, and her brown eyes snapped open in alarm. Quickly then, Victor covered her lips with his big hand as he sensed she had been about to scream loudly. Her brown eyes remained widened in fear and desperate alarm.

"Do not fear, my heart," Victor soothed her as his finger slowly withdrew from the tiny crease between her legs.

She bit down sharply on Victor's palm and attempted to escape him, but Victor grasped her hands tightly within his own and held them firmly. "Let me go!" Tea yelled bitterly. "My brother will kill you!"

Tenderly Victor soothed her, holding her close and kissing her silky dark hair. "Hush, Tea. I shan't hurt you. I promise," he whispered in comfort.


	2. Preparations

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU.

*~*Captive Hearts : Chapter Two*~*

Hearing his words, Tea began to relax a bit. Victor felt the tension slowly drain from her limbs as she took in a deep, cleansing breath. She had ceased to struggle for escape.

She was then looking at him closely, her eyes searching his own. Suddenly she remembered him from that night of the ball. That night she had thought him handsome, gallant, and muscular. Gazing into those dark-blue eyes of his, she was lost. Everything about him awakened passionate feelings inside of her. She had dreamt of him nightly since meeting him at the ball. Now she could not believe he had found her again. And she could not believe she was here, lying in his arms.

"Where are we?" she whispered softly, searching his room intently with her dark-brown eyes.

"I've brought you to my castle. This is my room located in the tower," he replied, his sapphire eyes drinking in her loveliness.

"Why have you taken me from my family?" she questioned, her voice very soft like shimmering silk.

"I wish to make you mine. You belong to me now, Tea. I intend to make you my wife. Nothing shall stand in my way, for I have fallen in love with you," Victor revealed.

"In love with me?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I do love you, and nothing shall part us again. No one shall ever take you from me."

The glow in his eyes pulled her to him, and Tea so much wished to kiss him. She closed her dark eyes and brought her soft, inexperienced lips up to his. Tenderly he kissed her back, drinking of the sweet wetness of her yeilding mouth. She had begun to trust him, and after awhile, his kiss had became wilder as his longing was great.

Daringly this tongue slid between her parted, moist lips causing Tea to wrap her arms around his broad back in surrender. Victor could feel every curve of her body press against him as they continued to kiss.

Slowly their lips broke apart, and Victor lay her down gently upon the expanse of the bed. Tea's brown eyes remained trusting but somewhat apprehensive, because she knew very little about making love and the feelings he evoked in her.

Victor and Tea gazed at one another in the soft candlelight. Victor lay a hand on Tea's flat stomach. Tea shivered in desire as his hand felt so large and warm against her flesh.

Victor could feel the soft quaking in her belly. She was so young and beautiful, and he longed to give her pleasure. "Relax, sweetheart," he murmured. "Let me love you."

"What do you intend to do with me?" Tea asked innocently.

"I wish to make love to you, Tea," he explained. "Do you know how lovers express their passion?"

"I-I am not certain," she said as her eyes were downcast shamefully.

"That is good. It pleases me that I shall be the one to teach you all the joys of making love. I shall be the man who gives you that pleasure for the very first time in your life."

"I want to please you, too."

"And you shall, my heart, by obeying my words of love."

"What must I do?" Tea asked in the softest whisper.

"Lie back and enjoy how I love you."

Tea wavered only a second before obeying his words. She lay back against the silk pillows as Victor's lips descended to kiss her delicate neck. She shivered as she felt his teeth nibble her sensitive flesh. Later rosy love-marks would appear where his hot mouth and teeth had gently nibbled and suckled her soft skin. His lips then moved to brush across her tiny earlobes, first one then the other. He blew softly upon the moist skin, sending a shiver of delight through her body.

"Victor," she moaned as his hands slid down to caress her untouched breasts. Almost immediately, her nipples rose upward into his palms in desire. Tea gasped in pleasurable surprise as his mouth moved down to capture one sweet nipple. She let out a tiny scream and clutched Victor's hair as she felt him suckle upon her nipple. Unbidden, her thighs parted in want of something, but she was not certain of what she desired. All she knew was that Victor must give it to her.

"Tea," she heard him groan against the smooth skin of tummy. His hands slid downward toward the tight dark curls between her thighs.

Tenderly Victor parted the pinkened crease with two fingers. He noticed that she was moist and stimulated, yet she tensed as he bent between her legs. "I won't hurt you," he spoke as he caressed her thigh in reassurance. "Relax."

Very carefully, Victor parted the slick lips once again. Tea opened her legs slightly farther in compliance. He could see the thick maidenhead blocking her entrance. With a gentle finger, he tested it's elasticity. He decided to stretch it slightly with his fingers to make his entry easier later.

Tea felt him touching her, and she wanted to sob in delight. The way he caressed her made her feel desires she had never encountered before. Deep within her, she longed for something desperately, and she nearly pleaded with Victor to give it to her.

"Tea, what I do next may pain you somewhat, but I shall try to be as gentle as possible," he promised huskily.

"What will you do?" she asked, her voice a little fearful.

"Just lie still, sweetheart. Do not close your legs or try to struggle," he instructed.

Tea did her best to obey, but having his fingers poised at the lips of her entrance made her long to squirm in surprise. She jumped a little in shock, feeling Victor's fingers penetrating her slightly.

Tea moaned quietly, the new, strange sensation making her feel somewhat lightheaded. At first he moved his fingers around erotically to make her passage more moist and pliable. "Victor!" she gasped as his fingers tantalized her.

It was then that Victor had found the thick barrier of her innocence and patiently attempted to make it more flexible. Tea felt slight discomfort from his efforts. She took her lower lip between her teeth and bit down on it slightly to hold back a moan of pain. She clutched the velvet coverlets in her fists until her knuckles were white.

A tiny trickle of blood had left Tea's crease to assure Victor his efforts had been worthwhile. He withdrew his fingers and then tenderly wiped away the blood with a silken cloth. She attemped to close her legs to him, but he forced them apart once again.

"I seek to taste your sweetness, Tea," he stated. "This shall not hurt at all..."

Tea lay back again on the plush pillows and closed her dark eyes. Victor's head dipped between her parted thighs, his tongue darting toward the swollen tip of her clitorus. Very slowly, he sensuously caressed all around the small throbbing nub.

Knowing that the passion was quickening once again within her, Victor's tongue slid down to her opening as he parted her with his fingers. Lovingly, his tongue darted inside the moist, honeyed warmth as Tea arched her back and spread her thighs more completely for him.

His tongue speared again and again within her as he tasted her sweet softness. Tea clutched at his hair in passion, her sobs of pleasure like a luscious melody which echoed in his brain.

He could feel her slender body quaking beneath him, but he did not want her to climax before he was inside of her. He gave her clitorus one last tender stroke with his tongue, and slid his virile body up over hers.

Slowly her passion-laden dark-brown eyes drifted open to meet his sapphire-blue ones. Her vision was hazy with desire as she smiled at him and kissed his cheek with silken lips. "Why did you stop?" she asked him quietly.

"You may make love to me now," he whispered, his breath hot against his cheek.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her lovely face forming a frown of puzzlement.

"Let me show you," he said with a deep sigh, standing up to undo the snaps of his trousers.


	3. Passion & Pleasure

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU.

*~*Captive Hearts : Chapter Three*~*

Victor quickly removed his leather trousers and his black silken briefs. Tea's dark eyes widened seeing the massive arousal jutting upward from the dark-brown curls between his thighs. Victor could see the amazement shining brightly within her expressive eyes. As she looked at him with love and curiousity, his enormous organ began to stir.

"'Tis so large," she spoke. "I saw my brother's once as he bathed, but his was of a much smaller size."

"Your brother's manhood was not aroused as he bathed, Tea, and from what I have been told, I am rather well-endowed," spoke Victor. "In fact, wanting you has made my cock much larger than ever before."

Victor lay beside her on the bed, his hand lazily caressing her long dark hair. "I- I don't know what to do, Victor," she said nervously. "I don't know how to please you."

"Just touch me, Tea, and kiss me," he told her, taking her tiny hand and laying it upon his chest.

Tea lightly caressed the rippling muscles of his broad, muscular chest. Tentatively, she stroked and fondled his big chest, her fingers trembling as her skin burned over his. His flat male nipples became turgid beneath her questing fingertips. She softly brushed them with her long fingernails to test his reaction.

"Tea!" Victor groaned, brushing the tangle of dark hair away from her beautiful face so he could gaze upon her loveliness.

Her hands slowly moved down further in a sensuous stroke across the coiled muscles of his firm belly. Victor's breathing became suddenly harsher as her small hands slid over his course pubic hair. She looked up into his eyes and saw love, trust, and admiration shining in the depths of those blue orbs. It gave her the courage to continue making love to him.

She took his hard cock into her hands, testing it's hot, heavy weight in her palms. Lightly she encircled his enflamed flesh, feeling his organ pulsate hotly as she held it. It appeared to be pleading with her to stroke it. "Please... Tea... " Victor said in between deep, ragged breaths. "Take it between your lips."

Tea bent to place her lips around the thick, hardened tip. It was quite swollen and stiff with blood. She heard Victor suck in his breath as her tongue darted out to move over the engorged head. She gave his erection many soft, sweet licks with her moist, sweeping tongue, jabbing playfully all over the base of his arousal. She loved him so deeply and longed to give him the most ultimate of pleasures.

"Tea. My Tea," Victor gasped as she tentatively brushed her soft lips all over his hard cock. Her lips felt like the silken petals of a budding flower or like the soft fluttering wings of a dancing butterfly.

Her tongue spoke of her love for him as she softly ran it again and again across his engorged, pulsating erection. She was so gentle with his cock, holding it in her hands like a much-loved creature. She continued to caress it with tender fingertips, pausing on occasion to suckle it very gently.

"Enough, Tea," Victor groaned, abruptly pushing her away. "No more of that."

Tea was saddened, for she felt she had done something to displease the man she loved, but Victor tenderly stroked her cheek and whispered, "You did that so beautifully, Tea, but if you would have continued, I might have exploded my seed before making love to you." Tea wasn't sure what he meant by those words, but she was reassured by his soft touch and gentle words, and she knew she hadn't done anything to displease him.

"I want you now, beautiful one. Are you ready to make love with me?" he asked as he pushed her back down on his bed and rolled over on top of her.

"I'm ready," she answered.


	4. Into the Stars

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU.

*~*Captive Hearts : Chapter Four*~*

Tea felt the rock-hard throbbing warmth of his male organ as it pressed urgently against her inner thigh. "Tea," Victor said, framing her lovely face in his hands to gaze at her. "It may hurt at first, but I swear to be gentle with you. After the pain eases, I shall take you into the stars."

She expelled a soft sigh as he parted her thighs and placed the velvety tip of his shaft at her entrance. Victor's mouth took Tea's in a delicious kiss that sent her head spinning. He caressed her tongue with his own, his fingers finding her nipples and making them hard again with desire. As his tongue danced with hers and his fingers plucked at her dusky nipples, his erection made entrance into her body.

Tea jerked with pain beneath him, her eyes opening and widening from fear and shock. Victor remained deeply embedded within her moist sheath, the blood drumming through his veins like liquid-fire.

Victor pulled back from the kiss, for Tea did not respond as before. He gazed into her tear-filled dark eyes and said softly, "I'm so sorry, Tea. I wish that I did not have to hurt you. From this point on, it shall feel better. I promise you."

He had remained very still within her after that first fierce lunge inside. He had propped himself up by his muscular arms to keep from crushing her beneath him. He could feel her tenseness and her pain. Tears coursed down her creamy cheeks and he prayed she did not hate him for having caused her pain.

"Tea... I love you. I do not mean to hurt you this way," he said. Beads of perspiration gathered at his brow as he struggled to keep from thrusting.

"You promised not to hurt me," she reminded in a tiny whimper, feeling betrayed by the intense pain.

"I know, little one. I did not know how much I would hurt you. I was as gentle as possible, but there is always some pain the first time. I'm so sorry, Tea."

Tea believed his sincere words. She could see love, tenderness and concern glowing in his dark-blue eyes. It still hurt where they were joined, but the pain was slowly beginning to ease.

Victor played with her nipples, suckling upon the tender peaks again and again until they were hard and erect. He pressed a hand in between their bodies to stimulate her clitoris with his fingers. Soon he could feel her snug channel becoming more relaxed and pliable. She was purring like a kitten as he stroked her.

"I'm going to make you burn, Tea," he sighed in a hot whisper. "I can feel how much you want me."

His passionate words enflamed her, sending a thrilling jolt of desire outward into her nerves. Again she felt a fierce ache of longing so deeply within.

"I want you, Victor!" she cried out. "I want you so!"

Slowly then, Victor withdrew his throbbing cock until only the tip remained buried inside her. Then, very slowly, he pushed all of his length back into her again. Tea gasped in delight, grasping Victor's firm buttocks and arching toward his thrusts. When the tension intensified, she dug her long fingernails int his flesh, leaving rosy streaks across the flesh of his back.

"VICTOR!" Tea screamed out, as his entire throbbing shaft lay encased in her tight depths.

Victor began to quicken his thrusts then. Tea cried out in pleasure as she moved against him, ignoring the slight discomfort of their joining and sighing in delight.

"Tea. My sweet Tea. You're so beautiful," Victor murmured, placing fiery kisses upon her breasts.

Tea clutched the coverlets in her fists as he drove so deeply within her. A tingling sensation began encircling her nipples and her aroused clit. Then suddenly her whole world exploded into the stars. Feeling Tea's tight sheath clutching his cock in a steady pulsation caused Victor to come to a full arousal. He climaxed and spilled himself into her depths. Tea felt a hot, wet liquid fill her inside. She could hear Victor's groan of pleasure and enjoyed his last driving thrusts.

Victor rolled off Tea and lie down next to her. His heart beat wildly, as did hers. Her eyes remained closed as he pulled her against the strength of his chest, stroking her dark hair so softly.

"Rest now, sweet Tea. Nothing and no one shall take you from me."

Tea fell asleep in his possessive embrace, but Victor lay awake, holding her and gazing down at her lovingly. This would not be the last night he would hold her in his arms...

She'd be his forever.

THE END 


End file.
